poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast
The Beast (also known as Prince Adam) is the deuteragonist and one of two main protagonists of Beauty and the Beast. Adam is a prince who is spoiled, unkind and selfish who was put to the test by an enchantress disguised as a beggar woman to see his heart. When he pushed her away, she casts a spell on him to transform into a beast and everyone into objects. She gave him a rose as a deadline reminder that he has until his 21st year to learn to love and earn a woman's love in return. If not, then he'll remain as a beast eternally. He took Belle prisoner in exchange for her father's freedom, believing that Belle is the one to break the spell. Later on, Belle and the Beast grew into friendship and slowly eventually fall in love. When the spell has broken, he is turned back into human and he and Belle are presumed married. Trivia * The Beast appeared in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. He appeared once again on Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast : The Enchanted Christmas. * Also in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, The Beast and Benny form a brotherly bond similar to that of Johnny and Simba. * The Beast met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast met Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast met Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast met Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends and Luke in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast''. * The Beast met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast. *The Beast will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *The Beast will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends and Bob the Builder, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Lofty, Roley, Dizzy and Scratch in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet Alex and his friends in Alex's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. Gallery Beast.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Legendary creatures Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Reformed characters Category:Not completely evil. Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures allies Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Kings